transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cliffjumper (Nightslash2020 Transformers Stop Motion)
Cliffjumper is a Autobot. Always iching for a fight and is a bit careless about the risk of battle. Never the less he is a fearsome warrior, despite his small size. He is never unwilling to fight someone three time his height. Sometimes his determination is what gets him into dangerous situations that often need another Autobot to bail him out of. Strength: 4 Intelligence: 4 Speed: 7 Endurance: 4 Rank: 6 Courage: 10 Firepower: 7 Skill: 7 Total (Not including rank): 43 Fiction ''Transformers Origins Stop Motion : ''Voice Actor: Nightslash2020 Cliffjumper was tasked with following Straxus and informing the high counsil of his activites. Cliff called Maxion for help. He arrived there but both were attacked. Maxion covered Cliff as he went to get help. Cliff then got the help of Thunderbolt. He went to the high counsil and told the Primes, Ulra Magnus got a team together to help. Cliff then passed to cordinates to them. Unforunity, Maxion was killed. Over a year later, Cliffjumper was assigned to Orion Pax team to help catch Shockwave and his goons. Prowl however was not to happy about this for some reason. After they discovered Scourge had been causing most of the crimes that had been spouting around the team attempted to catch him. However Prowl was damaged and Cliff dicided to stay and help him. ''Transformers'' Stop Motion :Voice Actor: Nightslash2020 He, Ironhide and Optimus, Attempted to Resue Prowl after he was Attacked by the Decepticons But Failed Much later he along the others Autobots Showed up after Megatron called for Optimus, After Optimus was defeated, Jazz told to Cliffjumper that its Code red. Later prime recovered and defeated megatron 3 Months after Megatron Captured, He asked Bumblebee if he could come along with them since he had nothing to do. Later when Spike found some cars that Bumblebee could scan, Cliffjumper liked a yellow car there, Bumblebee thought Cliffjumper was talking of the Camaro, after Bee scanned it, Cliff told him that he didnt meant the Camaro. Later the Decepticons chased after them. He was attacked By Bonecrusher, and later CLiffjumper attacked Brawl He and Brawl fought, then Ironhide showed up and attacked Brawl and the 3 Fell, Cliffjumper saw one of Ironhide Cannons and shoots Brawl with it. Afterwords he gave it back to Ironhide, and the 2 Autobots meet up with Optimus and went to rescue Bumblebee, but Bee was captured by the Decepticons. Later he, Prime and Ironhide we´re Chased by Blackout and Starscream, Starscream then revealed where Bumblebee was, After the two were defeated he, Ironhide and Prime went to stop Soundwave From freeing Megatron but it was too Late, and then they Returned to theri Base which was being Attacked by the Decepticons, After Bee was Cut in Half was Brawl, Cliffjumper Yelled for Bee, And Later Kileld Brawl, And then Soudnwave Showed up and Shot directly at Cliffjumper Spark and Died His body was later used for a new home for Bumblebee's spark Transfoemwea Nexus In the second season of Nexus, after Ratchet is killed by Ironhide, his spark joins with the Matrix, where he communicates with Jazz since he is linked to the Matrix because of his death and resurrection. Cliffjumper is in the Matrix as well, and acts like a guide for Jazz to find the codes to control the Alpha Nexus. Trivia *in the Commentary of the Stop Motion, Mike confimed he regrets killing Cliffjumper. *A bit of an error which Nightslash2020 says he couldn't avoid, in Origins, Cliff has his Earth car mode despite being on Cybertron. Nightslash says he couldn't get a Cliffjumper that had a Cybertronian mode and acknowledged the error. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Autobots Category:Males